1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type printing apparatus is developed which forms an image on a continuous paper sheet by feeding the paper from a roll body. In such a printing apparatus, the paper on which the image is formed is cut by a cutter of a downstream portion in a transportation direction.
A printing apparatus including a cutter which cuts a material to be cut is disclosed in JP-A-2009-214200.
This application proposes a novel printing apparatus capable of performing creasing. However, in the operation for performing the creasing, since tension pulling the medium in the transportation direction occurs, there is a concern that the medium may be moved in the transportation direction. If the medium is moved in the transportation direction, a position where the image is formed is varied due to an unexpected moving amount thereof. Therefore, it is preferable that the image formation having less deviation with respect to the medium be performed even when performing the creasing operation.